


Different Priorities

by SilKawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Homecoming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, idontknowwhatelse, slappedinthebackoftheheadforbeingstupid, thisismyfirststory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilKawa/pseuds/SilKawa
Summary: Tsukkishima loves Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi loves Tsukkishima but how can one love the other when no one is willing to speak up
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	Different Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my brother's writing-intensive class so I guess I hope you like it.

“Hey Tadashi, wanna go to homecoming with me?” The blonde short girl asked while rocking back and forth. She was trying her best to not look shy but failed when her voice was low and shaky. 

“Oh, sure Yachi, I would love to go to homecoming with you” This was one of the few times that Yachi spoke up so Tadashi was a bit surprised at her question. Nonetheless, he accepted her invitation during lunch while eating with the rest of the volleyball team. 

Across the table, you could barely see a tall blonde boy rolling his eyes at the pair. Tsukishima scoffed softly but loud enough for the rest of the table to hear. ‘This was the four-time Yachi talked to Tadashi this day, why couldn’t she talk to him after school like yesterday?’ Tsukishima’s thoughts were getting annoyed at both Yachi and Tadashi for spending time together yet what could he do, he was not allowed to talk about his feelings for Tadashi since he knew it would most likely ruin their 10-year friendship. 

“Ouch! What was that for?” 

Tsukishima earned a slap on the back of his head for his salty remarks from his volleyball captain, Daichi. 

“Be happy and smile, Yachi is finally expressing her feelings and you’re here having an attitude about it. Not nice dude” 

Daichi had a point. Tsukishima had no choice but to be happy for his best friend getting a date for homecoming, no one else knew about his feelings besides himself. Putting all of that aside, Daichi was a strong young man and his slap hurt more than it needed to, Tsukishima put his hand on the back of his head to help but nothing worked. That slap served as a reminder to be nice to Yachi for the rest of the day. 

Once lunch was over, everyone threw away their plates as they headed out of the cafeteria. 

“Hey Tadashi, so apparently we have a test during 5th period but I was thinking we could-” Tsukishima turned around while he was talking but saw no one walking behind him. He assumed Tadashi would be walking beside him as he has always done before however this time, he looked around and noticed a short blonde girl walking with the tall brunette boy. Once again. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and walked to his class, alone. 

Meanwhile with Yachi and Tadashi…

“So I was thinking we could wear green, I already saw this dress online and I noticed that on the first day of school you said your favorite color was green. What do you think?” 

Tadashi was overwhelmed with how much Yachi was talking to him after lunch. This sudden outburst of energy was unusual for the girl. The only times Yachi had ever been this talkative was when the volleyball team won the district championships yet on that occasion, she barely talked to Tadashi at all. Yachi was a nervous shy person but she expressed her feelings to Tadashi well. She had a major crush on him and he knew. Never did he once question it, but he did not feel the same way. He noticed that his stomach does not get butterflies or that his heart does not skip a beat, instead, he just feels normal. His heart did flutter whenever Tsukishima talked to him though, whether that be a simple ‘Good luck’ before each game or when he would pass a pencil to him without saying a word. Tadashi had feelings for Tsukishima but he knew he could not express them because it would ruin their 10-year long friendship. That’s why he said yes to Yachi that afternoon, he did not know if Tsukishima felt the same way, yet with Yachi, he did not have to question it. 

“I’m surprised you remembered my favorite color. Of course, we can wear that color, I’m sure it will look amazing” Yachi was shocked at his answer and she unknowingly hugged the boy due to all the excitement she felt. Both of them did not care if people were staring as they both hugged for a little bit in the crowded hallway. 

“Woah, looks like Tadashi got a girlfriend before the rest of us. Gotta say I’m impressed” Said one of the boys in the volleyball team. 

The rest of the volleyball team stared at Tadashi and Yachi hugging from a distance with their confused faces. 

“Wait. Hold up. Timeout” A little sophomore ginger boy said while shaking his head. “I always thought Tsukishima and Tadashi were a couple. Are they not?” 

“What a dumbass. No, they are not”

“But I could have sworn they were. Whenever it's a water break in practice they always talk to each other, never leave each other’s side, and walk everywhere together. Plus whenever I hang out with them during 2nd period, I can feel the tension between those two but they never act upon it.” The small ginger boy told everyone on the volleyball team about how he felt when he hung out with the both of them. After a moment of silence from the boys, he found out that almost everyone in the club felt the same way. 

Tadashi and Tsukishima had this aura whenever they were together that was just screaming for them to date. Everyone in the volleyball team felt it too if they got close enough yet both of them did not, nay could not act on those feelings. 

“I guess Tadashi does not feel the same way. He is going to homecoming with Yachi, not Tsukishima, that’s all the evidence you need really” 

While one of the volleyball boys did a point, Daichi still felt bad about how both of them cannot reveal their true feelings to each other. Hopefully one day, one will have the courage to speak up.  
“Ugh, again” Tsukishima whispers as he sees Tadashi and Yachi walk into the classroom together. He decided to work on his assignment before class began just so he could ignore the couple sitting next to him. 

‘I should try to tell him his freckles look cute next time’ Yachi thought as she looked at Tadashi.

‘I should try leaving earlier today so he does not walk with me after school’ Tsukishima thought to himself.

‘Maybe bring him strawberries to lunch this week so we can eat them together.’ 

‘Maybe asking the teacher to change my seat.’

‘How about asking him to the park after school.’

‘How about I eat lunch alone instead of with him.’ 

Tsukishima kept having these complicated thoughts on how to ignore Tadashi while Yachi kept thinking of new ideas to spend time with him even though they both felt the same way about him. 

Tadashi turned around from his seat to face Tsukishima. “Hey wanna go hang out at my house to play Genshin Impact later today? I promised I’d beat you last time.” 

“No thanks, go hang out with Yachi. Homecoming is in a week” Tsukishima knew that his feelings would get in the way if he hung out with Tadashi. He would rather let his best friend be happy than bored while playing video games, besides, he said yes to Yachi for a reason right.

Tadashi nodded as put his lip together indicating an ‘okay well I guess’ at Tsukishima and his passive-aggressive comment. 

“Do you wanna go to the park later, Tadashi?” Yachi asked after she noticed that he was now free after school. She saw an opportunity to hang out with Tadashi and took it. 

“Of course. I’m free now aren’t I” Tadashi answered her question yet looked at Tsukishima as he talked. All three of them knew how sassy that response was but all of them choose to ignore it. 

Does not matter how much Tadashi loves Tsukishima, if Tsukishima did not show any actions indicating that he likes Tadashi back, Tadashi would never know how he truly feels. On the other hand, he had Yachi show her vulnerable feelings to him without question, he respected her courage and for that, he would give her a chance. He never intended to fall for this girl and date her but plans change. As he and Yachi were celebrating their 1st anniversary, Tsukishima was still denying his feelings. He saw how happy Yachi made Tadashi feel, how she would bring him chocolate-covered strawberries, or how she would always wear his sweaters in winter. How could he break up such a happy couple for the sake of his selfish feelings that he has not even paid attention to for the past year. 

Tsukishima would rather live life alone instead of showing his vulnerable desperate side to someone, even if that someone was his best friend. He did not know how Tadashi felt about him, he had no right to break up a couple just because of a ‘what if’ situation. That was stupid, and not to mention, lame. 

Therefore, he watched as Yachi bought him a boutique of chocolate-covered strawberries and how Tadashi bought Yachi a green polyester sweater, the same color they wore at homecoming the previous year. He did not scoff, roll his eyes, or even think about better gifts for Tadashi, he just stood there as he felt pity for himself since this whole time he was being a coward. 

Tsukishima did feel his feelings appearing again but he knew he had to betray them for the sake of friendship. Even though Tadashi would spend most of his time with Yachi, he did see him all the time, even played Genshim Impact with him at least once a week. Tsukishima did not mind it at all. As long as he was still by Tadashi’s side as his best friend, he could not ask for anything more. 

Yachi on the other hand got the guy of her dreams, she was always the shy type up until she met Tadashi. Confessing her feelings for a guy she met earlier that school year took all the courage in her body and when he said yes, she could have died happy right there at that moment. Instead of only getting a homecoming date, she got a loving boyfriend as well. 

Both Yachi and Tsukishima had to make a tough decision to benefit their different priorities, friends or lovers. But in the end, they made the right one.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it rushed because I wrote it in 2 hours but hoped you liked it. tell me what you think.  
> I also have homecoming tomorrow so that's why I wrote it during homecoming lol  
> Follow my Twitter for updates and more fanfiction :) @earoikawa


End file.
